Serafina
Serafina is the elder sister of Mercy, a fire witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th Dark Parables ''game, Return of the Salt Princess. She doesn't seem to be based on a fairy-tale character, but she does fill in the role of the older sister in ''The Princess Who Loves Her Father More Than Salt. Appearance and Personality Serafina has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a hat that leans to one side. She wears a red and yellow shirt, white pants, and black boots. She also has a black cape with a grey trim and detached red cuffs on her wrist. Serafina, as described by her younger sister, Mercy, would always get herself in trouble. As the royal guard and a sister figure to Princess Brigid, she is very loyal to her and has a deep protectiveness towards the Princess, claiming to kill anyone who dares to try to harm her. It was later revealed that Serafina is quick to expressed her emotions since her heart of sulfur gives her the capability to have feelings like humans do. Her feelings, however, became her faults, making her a "failure" to her creator and Mercy's eyes. History Not much is known about Serafina at this time, but she and her sister, Mercy, have been royal guards to Princess Brigid since she was young. At one point, Brigid sought her help to come up with a satisfying answer for her father, King Henryk. So, she suggested that the Princess compare her love towards her father to gold. When Brigid came up with her own answer and was banished, she and her sister, Mercy, tried to beg the King to reconsider, but his answer was not changed. A hundred years later, when Brigid returned, Serafina and Mercy were out looking for her. They searched separately and that's when Serafina got buried under the rubble. Luckily, the Fairytale Detective helped her and in return, Serafina cleared the path for her. She later met with the Detective again after destroying some of the dragonflies, claiming that they were even. When the Detective told her about Brigid, Serafina was quick to anger as she claimed that she'd kill whomever harmed the Princess and disappeared in flames, lighting some areas of the room in fire. She and Mercy tried to get rid of the dragonflies to get to Brigid, but there were too many of them. With the Detective's help, the dragonflies were no longer a problem, but there was still a gap that separated them from the Princess. Luckily, the Detective got the bridge to lower, but before any of them could cross over, there was a loud roar. A dragon was hovering above before landing, causing it to push Serafina and her sister away. Powers and Abilities * [[Fire Manipulation|'Fire Manipulation']]: Infused with the element of fire, Serafina has the ability to conjure and manipulate flames. Serafina's fire is magical and cannot be put out by mundane means. Her affinity for fire also makes her immune to this element, including dragon fire. * Long Life: It is unknown if Serafina is immortal, but it has been noted that she hasn't aged a bit by the Detective. * Healing Powers: Serafina can heal or "repair" herself of mortal injuries, so long as the wound isn't fatal or near her heart gem. Relationships * Mercy (younger sister, deceased) * Princess Brigid (younger sister figure) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) * Witch (creator) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. 'Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury '(from ''Return of the Salt Princess'') Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their fist loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. Quotes * "I'm so stupid. I should have known that Mercy would lie to me. Unlike me, she is a perfect creation. She is willing to do anything, even sacrifice Brigid to finish her mission." * "Our creator always considered me a failure. My feelings get in the way of my missions. Mercy is the perfect one, not me." * "Mercy dealt me a fatal blow. Soon, I will just be an unmoving shell. As my dying wish, please save Brigid." * "All I wanted was for Brigid, Mercy, and I to be together again. But I guess our past was a lie anyway. Mercy never loved us." Gallery Y6abur6UTGM.jpg WsR5yRQFZ4I.jpg Photo 2017-09-28 22-02-01 Modified.jpeg Serafinabody.jpg Trivia * Serafina doesn't have an artistic side when it comes to drawing for she made many attempts to draw Princess Brigid. Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased